De mi profesora a mi amor verdadero
by cynthiaelizabeth.sernarodriguez
Summary: (One-shot) AU. Aurora pensaba que en su nueva escuela nada interesante podría pasar. Pero todo cambio en aquel preciso instante en el que vio a cierta profesora ... (Advertencia: G!p Maléfica)


Aurora Rose, quien era una hermosa chica rubia de 16 años, de cabello ondulado, piel blanca casi como la nieve, mejillas redondas y rosadas, de ojos azules como el mismo cielo, físico delgado y ademas, era hija única del matrimonio conformado por Stefan y Leila. Se encontraba empacando sus cosas en algunas maletas, alistándose para ir a su nueva escuela. Para ser sinceros, era la segunda preparatoria en la que entraría en este año, ya que su padre, al ser un millonario hombre de negocios siempre viajaba, pero no solo. Cada vez que lo hacia se llevaba a su hija y a su esposa para quedarse en aquel destino por un tiempo, por lo cual inscribía a su hija en alguna escuela de aquellos lugares.

Minutos mas tarde, ella ya estaba lista.

Su madre Leila toco la puerta de su recamara "Aurora, hija, ¿ya acabaste?. Tu padre ya esta abajo esperándote para llevarte a tu nueva escuela".

"Si mama, ya termine" Aurora abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tomo sus maletas y salio de el, cerro la puerta con una leve patada ya que tenia sus manos ocupadas y junto con su madre bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala que era donde se encontraba su padre.

"Listo papa" la rubia le sonrió.

"Muy bien hija. Permiteme" Stefan se acerco a la oji-azul para tomar sus maletas y después volteo a ver a su esposa "ya nos vamos amor" el se acerco a Leila para darle un rápido beso en los labios y después salio de la casa para subirse a su auto, pero ahora era el turno de la oji-azul de despedirse.

"Hasta luego mama" Aurora se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"Te deseo buena suerte hija, cuídate mucho por favor y prométeme que aunque tu escuela sea de esas en las que te tienes que quedar a dormir ahí, tu vendrás a visitarme" su madre la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

"S-si mama t-te lo prometo, ademas, recuerda que en esa escuela dejan visitar familiares los fines de semana, aunque, si no dejas de abrazarme tan fuerte, lo reconsiderare" Aurora jadeo un poco ante la falta de aire.

"Lo siento cariño, me emocione de mas" Leila la soltó.

Aurora sonrió y negó levemente "no hay problema" se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla "hasta pronto" empezó a caminar hacia el auto de su padre, cuando llego, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó para cerrarla después.

Leila se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, se quedo entre el marco de esta. Vio como su hija volteo a verla sonriendole y ella le devolvió el gesto, igualmente sonriendo. Se quedo ahí de pie hasta que ya no pudo ver el auto de su esposo por la lejanía, se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Minutos después por fin llegaron a la nueva escuela. Aurora se despidió de su padre y ahora empezó a caminar hacia dentro del plantel. Su objetivo era la dirección. No sabia donde quedaba su salón de clase y quería ir ahí para informarse. Poco después la encontró, abrió la puerta y entonces ...

"Hola ... ¿y tu eres? ..." le pregunto la directora sentada con los codos puestos en su escritorio.

"Aurora Rose, soy nueva" dijo la rubia la cual se quedo en la puerta.

"Oh, Aurora Rose. Hija del millonario hombre de negocios, Stefan, es un gran placer tenerte como alumna en esta escuela" la directora se levanto de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia la chica "mi nombre es Knotgrass. Por cierto, ¿a que haz venido a la dirección?"

"Mucho gusto directora Knotgrass y solo vine por que como le dije, soy nueva y ... no se donde queda exactamente mi salón ..." Aurora bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

"Te ayudare" le sonrió la directora, después regreso a su escritorio y se puso a buscar en su computadora " oh ... tu estudiaras psicología. Salón 1-D. Que suerte tienes. Entre los maestros que tendrás para reforzar la materia, estará, sinceramente la mejor profesora que tenemos"

" ¿De verdad? y ella como se llam ..." pero Aurora no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por la repentina entrada de la mujer mas hermosa que aya visto; ella lucia una camisa blanca la cual era cubierta por un saco negro sin abrochar, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, traía el cabello suelto, ademas lo tenia castaño, largo y lacio; era delgada, piel de tono medio (no era tan pálido como el de Aurora, pero tampoco llegaba a un tono oliva), labios carnosos, de unos hermosos ojos verdes. En pocas palabras. Físico perfecto. O eso era lo que pensaba la oji-azul.

"Knotgrass. Te traigo la lista de alumnos, señale los que han faltado, espero que hagas algo al respecto" soltó la castaña con un tono serio.

"Puedes estar segura de eso Maléfica. Llamare a sus padres" le contesto la directora.

_-Maléfica ... raro pero hermoso nombre, aunque, no mas hermoso que ella-_ pensó Aurora quien miraba aun atentamente a la bella mujer.

"Ok" Maléfica dejo de mirar a Knotgrass para fijar su vista en la niña rubia. Aurora tenso un poco su mandíbula y trago saliva pesadamente por el nerviosismo que empezó a sentir. La castaña sonrió levemente arqueando una de sus depiladas cejas, después se dio la media vuelta y salio de la dirección.

"Era ella de quien te hable" Knotgrass le sonrió a la rubia "oh es verdad. Donde queda tu salón" le empezó a explicar en donde quedaba su curso para después darle una hoja con el horario, Aurora le agradeció, ya iba a salir de la dirección cuando de pronto ... "espera, se me olvidaba, le llamare a alguien para que te lleve a tu dormitorio" dicho esto la directora llamo a otra alumna para que llevara a Aurora hacia aquel lugar. Mientras llegaba la chica. Por alguna extra a razón, la rubia no dejaba de pensar en Maléfica y aun mejor, que le iba a dar clases.

Tiempo mas tarde la alumna a la cual Knotgrass llamo, llego y llevo a Aurora hacia los dormitorios. Cuando llegaron le anuncio a la rubia que ya había encontrado el de ella y después abrió la puerta.

La chica le empezó a decir en donde quedaba cada cosa (el armario, el baño, etc) "sabes ... es difícil para cualquiera conseguir uno individual y tu que apenas entraste, lo conseguiste ..."

"Si ... es solo suerte ..."

"Bueno ... yo me retiro, que disfrutes tu cuarto"

La chica salio del cuarto y Aurora rápidamente cerro la puerta, después camino hacia sus maletas y empezó a acomodar todo lo que traía.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, por fin, las clases empezaron. Aurora siempre se mostraba atenta. Cada vez que las clases que iba tomando terminaban, ella, a diferencia de los demás, se quedaba unos pocos minutos, por si el profesor tenia algo importante que decir. La hora del receso llego, ella fue a la cafetería y una vez que ya tenia su comida lista, fue en busca de una mesa vacía, pero no había ninguna, hasta que unos chicos de su clase la llamaron.<p>

" ¡Oye. Aquí!" una chica rubia igual que ella, pero de cabello lacio y ojos cafés levanto su mano mirándola. Aurora se acerco, la otra chica se recorrió para que se pudiera sentar y en cuanto vio que se acomodo, se quiso presentar "mi nombre es Alison. Mucho gusto".

"Gracias, el gusto es mio. Me llamo Aurora" la oji-azul le sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Elizabeth" dijo una chica de piel clara, ojos cafés y cabello negro.

"El mio es Derek" se presento sorientemente un chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño e igual que las anteriores personas, de ojos cafés.

"Ahora que lo pienso, los maestros debieron preguntar nuestros nombres o hacer una lista, pero al parecer se les olvido" la rubia oji-café se rió un poco.

"Si, me pregunto por que" le dijo Aurora.

Los 4 sostuvieron una platica amena hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó.

* * *

><p>Aurora se encontraba recargada en las paredes de uno de los pasillos ya que estaba esperando a que se hiciera la hora de entrar a la clase que le tocaba, pero, de repente, vio como Maléfica llegaba cargada de libros y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, fue hacia ella para ayudarle a cargar la mitad; la castaña se sintió conmovida ya que nunca nadie la había ayudado, hasta aveces pensaba que los alumnos disfrutaban viéndola en apuros, pero ahí estaba esa niña rubia ayudándola. Entonces, una loca idea se le empezó a formar en la cabeza. ¿Cual era?. Conquistar a la oji-azul. Ella no se iba a complicar la existencia pensando que a la menor no le gustaban las mujeres, ya que, la forma en que la miro en la dirección no era de una chica 100% hetero. Pero. ¿Y si algo malo pasaba, como su despido si es que la descubriesen, o la expulsión de la menor?. No le importaba. Si la despedían, ella tenia el dinero suficiente como para vivir el resto de su vida muy lujosamente y en cuanto a la oji-azul, ella misma la inscribiría en otra escuela; después de tanto pensar guió a la chica hasta su oficina (en esta escuela cada maestro contaba con una) y en cuanto llegaron, ambas dejaron los libros en el escritorio. La rubia empezó a mirar todo el lugar, hasta que se topo con algo extraño.<p>

" ¿Que es esto?" Aurora se acerco al aparato.

" ¿Que?" Maléfica miro a la rubia y entonces pudo ver a que se refería "es una maquina antigua que sirve para dar toques eléctricos"

"Oh ... ¿la tienes de adorno?"

"No es adorno, aun sirve, ¿quieres probar?"

" ¿Eh?, no ... yo ... acabo de recordar que tengo clase, me tengo que ir" Aurora salio rápido de la oficina de Maléfica.

_-Idiota, se supone que debes conquistarla, no asustarla-_ se regaño mentalmente la castaña.

La rubia ya se encontraba dentro de su salón de clase hablando con Derek, pero después, pudo ver que todos los demás alumnos incluyendo el, se callaban y se acomodaban en sus asientos, así que volteo hacia en frente solo para toparse con cierta profesora.

"Yo seré una de sus profesoras" Maléfica se dirigió al pizarron y empezó a escribir 'Maléfica Moore' de una forma elegante; en cuanto termino volvió a mirar hacia en frente "este es mi nombre".

La castaña les dijo que sacaran un libro el cual leyeron e hicieron resúmenes, los cuales hizo que ellos los leyeran en frente del grupo hasta que la clase finalizara.

Paso esa clase y algunas mas hasta que el timbre del receso sonó. Esta vez Aurora no quiso ir a la cafetería. Ella empezó a explorar la escuela hasta llegar a un área la cual parecía que era como la zona de descanso de los maestros. Busco con la mirada a cierta profesora y por fin la encontró. Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Aurora comenzó a caminar hacia Maléfica pero de pronto, otra profesora se puso en frente de esta (de la oji-verde) para preguntarle algo; la rubia se sintió un poco frustrada, así que mejor decidió irse a otro lugar que estaba cerca de ahí, pero lo que ella no alcanzo a ver, fue que Maléfica la vio irse, así que una vez que termino de hablar con aquella maestra, fue hacia la oji-azul.

" ¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto de repente la castaña, haciendo que Aurora diera un respingo.

" ¡Dios!. Me asusto" la rubia se llevo una mano a su pecho " yo vine que por que ... por que yo ... Ok, ya. Yo quería hablar con usted, pero otra profesora se me adelanto y pues, decidí venir "

"Bien, pues aquí estoy, pero antes dime. ¿Tu nombre cual es?"

"Aurora, Aurora Rose"

"Ok"

" ¿Ok?. ¿No me dirá nada sobre que soy hija del millonario hombre de negocios?. Casi todos aquí lo han echo"

"Mira, ami no me llama la atención el mundo de los millonarios"

"Oh ... esta bien, lo siento"

"No importa, aunque, hay algo que últimamente ha estado llamando mi atención ..." Maléfica empezó a acercarse mas y mas hacia Aurora, quedando exactamente a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

" ¿A-ah si? ¿q-que c-cosa?" tartamudeo la oji-azul muy nerviosa.

La castaña se inclino ya que la rubia era de menor estatura, espero unos pocos segundos para ver su reacción y al ver que no hacia nada, le termino dando un casto beso en sus labios rosados para después apartarse.

"Tu" le sonrió Maléfica, pero enseguida pudo ver que Aurora aun tenia los ojos cerrados " ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto.

"Si ..." susurro la rubia abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

"Dime, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa después de clase?"

" ¿Que?, claro que no" Aurora frunció el ceño y retrocedió.

* * *

><p>Horas mas tarde. ¿Adivinen en donde se encontraba Aurora?. Exacto. Justamente afuera de la casa de Maléfica, la cual por cierto era enorme y hermosa. La castaña le abrió la puerta, Aurora entro y de repente, un lindo perro completamente negro la recibió.<p>

"Hola bonito, ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Aurora se agacho y empezó a acariciarlo.

"Su nombre es Diaval" dijo Maléfica

" ¿Que raza es?"

"No lo se"

La rubia soltó una risilla " ¿como que no sabes?"

"Me lo vendieron como pastor alemán, pero los vecinos que lo ven dicen que es un husky, aunque, jamas me ha tocado ver uno de ese color ... en fin".

"Ya veo ... No importa, aun así es hermoso" Aurora siguió mimando al perro.

"Claro ... Ven conmigo" Maléfica le extendió una mano la cual la oji-azul tomo tímidamente, después subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la profesora.

_- ¿Que se supone que hago aquí?. No lo se ... lo único que se es que ella me gusto desde el momento en que la vi entrar en la dirección. Ya basta, ya no pensare mas ... solo me dejare llevar-_ pensó Aurora.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la habitación, Aurora se quedo mirando cada detalle de esta, la cama, los muebles, adornos, etc. Oyó como Maléfica empezaba a acercarse a ella y de pronto sintió como tomaban suavemente su mano, así que volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de la mayor; la profesora acerco sus labios hacia los de la rubia y entonces la beso, era un beso lento, pero después, Maléfica empezó a acariciar con su lengua los labios de ella para que le diera acceso a su cavidad bucal el cual le fue gustosamente otorgado. Aurora soltó unos gemidos al sentir como la lengua de la mujer mayor acariciaba la suya. Gemidos los cuales ocasionaron que el 'gran amigo' de Maléfica el cual tenia entre sus piernas comenzara a ponerse erecto. Si señoras y señores, la castaña es intersexual. Maléfica dirigió entre besos hacia la cama a la chica menor; los muslos de Aurora chocaron contra la orilla de la cama haciendo que cayera sobre esta, después se acomodo bien; la castaña también se subió a la cama y abrió un poco las piernas de la oji-azul intrincando entre ellas.

"Aurora, antes de seguir, hay algo que quiero decirte"

" ¿Eh?. ¿Que cosa?" la oji-azul la miro con confusión

"Yo soy intersexual" soltó Maléfica sin rodeos ni titubeos.

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y esque no todos los días alguien te confiesa algo así, mas sin embargo, no era algo que ella considerara malo, pero, como la oji-azul no dijo nada, la castaña lo tomo como una mala señal, así que comenzó a moverse para salir de la cama.

" ¡Espera!" Aurora rápidamente se sentó y la tomo del brazo "no pienses mal por favor. No puedo negar que me sorprendí, pero no es algo que me moleste, de echo, ahora pienso que eres mas interesante que antes".

" ¿De verdad?" Maléfica, por alguna razón sintió algo de alegría ante esa respuesta.

"Así es ..." la oji-azul le sonrió tímidamente "ahora yo ... tengo que c-confesarte algo ..."

"A ver, dime" la mujer mayor volvió a acercarse a la rubia y entonces recuperaron sus antiguas posiciones.

"Yo ... yo ... soy v-virgen. Tuve una que otra pareja anteriormente, pero, jamas llegue a ... eso" Aurora se sonrojo.

La mujer mayor se movió para emparejarse hacia la oji-azul "bien, entonces, tratare de ser gentil" le susurro.

Después metió una de sus manos por de bajo de la espalda de la menor para hacer que se volviera a levantar; puso sus manos en la parte baja de la blusa que portaba la chica, para después subirla y quitársela. Su brasier también lo quito. La rubia se quito sus pantalones y sus pantaletas sin ayuda. En cuanto quedo completamente desnuda, Maléfica se puso nuevamente encima de ella, fijo su mirada en los labios rosados y empezó a besarla con pasión desbordante, después bajo su boca hacia el cuello de la chica para lamerlo, besarlo y mordisquearlo. Una vez que termino, comenzó a viajar hacia el pecho de Aurora.

"Ahhh ... M-Maléfica" gimió Aurora al sentir como la mujer mayor chupo uno de sus pezones causándole tanto placer, que hasta enredo sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de su profesora para pegar mas su rostro.

La castaña comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de la rubia para después estimular su clítoris con movimientos circulares de sus dedos.

¡Dios!, ese placer que le causaba su profesora estaba provocando que soltara gemidos tras gemidos llenos de placer. Pero aunque no tuviera experiencia, también quería hacer sentir bien a Maléfica, así que intentaría hacer lo mismo que ella le había echo. En un rápido movimiento, termino colocándose encima de ella. Le empezó a quitar la camisa que traía y una vez que lo hizo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior; aun con el sostén puesto podía ver que la profesora tenia unos senos perfectos, ni muy grandes pero ni muy chicos y ademas, ese abdomen perfectamente tonificado...

"No cave duda. Eres perfecta" Aurora se acerco al pecho de Maléfica, dándole pequeños besos a sus senos por encima del sujetador, después bajo hacia su abdomen el cual comenzó a besar hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, pero entonces, volvió hacia su pecho. Esta vez le bajo un poco las copas del brasier y empezó a lamer sus pezones en forma circular.

" ¡Maldición! ... A-Aurora, por favor ..." suplico la castaña. Otra parte de su cuerpo pedía con ansiedad su atención, la cual por cierto estaba haciendo una presión casi dolorosa contra su boxer y pantalón.

La rubia, sin dejar de hacer la tarea que hacia con los pezones de la castaña, bajo una mano hasta la entre pierna de esta y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón pudiendo sentir que era muy dotado. Minutos mas tarde por fin desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y después bajo el cierre; Maléfica levanto su pelvis para ayudarla a quitar esa prenda y cuando lo hizo la tiro quien sabe donde. Aurora volvió su vista hacia la castaña y entonces pudo confirmar lo que sintió cuando acaricio. ¡El bulto bajo de su sexy boxer negro era grande!. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, tiro del boxer para bajarlo y después lo arrojo lejos. Maléfica suspiro aliviada mente ante la liberación de su miembro y después miro a la rubia, pero entonces, pudo ver que esta no dejaba de mirar su pene. Este tenia su tronco con las venas resaltadas, ademas era del mismo color que el resto de su demás piel corporal, mientras que su cabeza era muy rosada con una y gota de liquido pre-seminal en esta.

Pero entonces, Aurora empezó a sentirse insegura. ¿Por que?. Ella pensaba que de seguro lo aria mal, pero tampoco quería dejar con las ganas a Maléfica, así que decidió masturbarla 'manualmente'. Tomo el duro miembro con una de sus manos; acto que hizo a la castaña soltar un gemido de placer, después hizo movimientos con su mano de abajo hacia arriba logrando que la mujer mayor hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás y ademas, arrancarle mas gemidos.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Aurora decidiera estimular con su mano el pene de Maléfica, mas sin embargo, esta no daba señales de llegar a su orgasmo. ¿Como podría aguantar tanto?. Ya hasta su mano le estaba comenzando a doler.

En todo ese tiempo la castaña pensó en decirle a la rubia que usara su boca, pero mejor prefirió no hacerlo ya que, lo mas seguro era que Aurora no sabría como y terminaría haciéndolo mal, pero, aun así ella quería sentir mas y en un rápido movimiento, logro invertir nuevamente posiciones. Ella estaba una vez mas sobre la menor, volvió a abrir sus piernas y miro fijamente a aquellos lindos orbes azules.

"Esto tal vez duela" dijo la castaña.

"Esta bie ... ¡Ahhhh! ..." gimió Aurora al sentir como Maléfica frotaba con su miembro en el clítoris de ella y sin pensarlo 2 veces, la rubia empezó a mover sus caderas para generar mas fricción.

"Voy a entrar" advirtió la mujer mayor, se inclino un poco para besar a la rubia en los labios, después tomo su pene para dirigirlo hacia la entrada de la oji-azul y en cuanto la sintió, lo empezó a introducir lentamente para no lastimarla; mientras lo metía soltaba algunos placenteros gemidos por la estreches de Aurora.

"Ugh ... ¡dios!" grito la oji-azul por el dolor. Se abrazo a los hombros de la castaña y después mordió uno de ellos.

" ¿Te duele demasiado?. ¿Quieres que me salga?" Maléfica comenzó a desprenderse de los brazos de la rubia para salirse suavemente

" ¡N-no!" Aurora puso sus manos en el trasero de la castaña para acercarla mas, ocasionando que con eso, ella metiera mas profundo su miembro dentro de su vagina, por lo cual la oji-azul volvió a gritar. Poco después de que se calmo quiso hablar ... "solo deja que me acostumbre ".

Maléfica se quedo quieta por unos segundos, hasta que pudo ver que el rostro de Aurora se relajo en señal de que ya no le dolía tanto "me empezare a mover".

"S-si ..." Aurora trago saliva; se sentía algo temerosa por la idea de que le dolería de nuevo, pero aun así ella quería que su profesora continuara.

Maléfica empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén lento pero constante, mientras besaba y lamia el cuello de Aurora para distraerla del dolor que pudiera sentir. La rubia soltaba todavía pequeños gritos, pero minutos después comenzó a soltar gemidos de entero éxtasis.

"Ahhh ... M-Maléfica ... ahhh ..." gimió Aurora vuelta loca de placer "muévete ... ahhh ... m-mas rápido ... p-por favor".

"Como digas" la casta a se levanto solo un poco para apoyar sus manos a los lados de los hombros de la rubia y empezó a penetrarla intensa y rápidamente "¿así te gusta?" .

"Si ... ahhh ... me ... me encanta ... ahhh ... dame mas ..." Aurora puso sus manos en la espalda de Maléfica para después encajar sus uñas ahí.

"Con ... gusto" dijo Maléfica entre jadeos aumentando aun mas el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Minutos después la castaña pudo sentir como las paredes vaginales de Aurora comenzaban a apretar mas su miembro en señal de que su orgasmo estaba cerca "ahhh ... Maléfica, ya estoy a punto de v-venirme".

Y así fue. La oji-azul soltó un fuerte gemido. Maléfica sintió como su pene quedo inmovilizado ante los espasmos que sacudían el cuerpo de Aurora, pero, ella también quería acabar, así que dio unas cuantas embestidas mas; sintió como ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse anunciándole que ya iba a correrse, así que rápidamente saco su miembro del interior de la rubia para después derramar chorro tras chorro de su espesa y blanquecina esencia sobre el vientre de la oji-azul. Segundos después los efectos del orgasmo de la castaña pasaron y se movió para alcanzar unas servilletas que estaban en una mesita aun lado de la cama.

"Deja te limpio" paso suavemente aquel pedazo de papel por la piel de Aurora hasta que quedo completamente limpio. La rubia solamente le sonrió levemente con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Maléfica se levanto de la cama para buscar su boxer, una vez que lo encontró se lo puso y volvió a recostarse mirando hacia la oji-azul.

" ¿Que tal te pareció tu primera vez?"

"Increíble ..." Aurora se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "me dormiré, me dejaste muy cansada" no se levanto para vestirse, ella en verdad estaba agotada, así que se tapo con las sabanas blancas de la cama de su profesora, se acerco a ella y se acurruco cerrando sus ojos.

"Si ... Buenas noches"

Al día siguiente Aurora se despertó, se estiro con energía y abrió sus ojos. Rápidamente su cerebro se encargo de hacerle recordar en donde se encontraba. Se puso roja como tomate cuando enseguida recordó todo lo que había pasado, bajo su mirada para verse así misma y pudo notar que estaba desnuda. Volteo hacia Maléfica quien estaba aun dormida dándole la espalda y entonces pudo notar algo que ayer no pudo. ¿Que cosa?, su profesora tenia un tatuaje grande de unas alas que parecían ser de águila u halcón las cuales le abarcaban toda la espalda; se acerco a ella con el objetivo de acariciar su espalda pero rápidamente reacciono e hizo su mano hacia atrás, si lo hubiera echo la hubiera despertado. Sin perder mas tiempo se levanto, junto su ropa y se vistió.

"Gracias por la maravillosa noche. Ya tengo que irme" susurro Aurora, se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta del cuarto y en cuanto lo hizo, el canino estaba ahí "Buen día Diaval, ven" volvió a dirigirse hacia la cama "sube chico" toco despacio la cama logrando que el perro se subiera y entonces ahora si ella pudo irse.

Horas después Maléfica despertó, se giro pensando que aun seguiría ahí la rubia, pero no, solo se encontró con su mascota. Ella sonrió y en seguida suspiro un poco "Diaval, lárgate de mi cama" el perro rápidamente se bajo y se echo a los pies de esta.

* * *

><p>Aurora se encontraba sentada sobre unas bancas que había en uno de los patios de la escuela, recordando nuevamente todo y después, saco su celular, quería hablar a la oficina de Maléfica ya que sabia que a esas horas la castaña estaría ahí. Y así lo hizo, marco su numero, timbro un par de veces pero, poco después se arrepintió y colgó. Por otro lado, Maléfica oyó el teléfono de su oficina sonar, lo descolgó y en cuanto iba a hablar colgaron, afortunadamente este contaba con identificador de llamadas, así que devolvió la llamada ...<p>

Unos timbridos después aquella persona descolgó "hola" era la voz de Aurora.

Maléfica sonrió al saber quien era la persona que la había llamado " ¿para que me llamaste?"

"Esque yo quería disculparme por lo de la mañana. Pensé que si te despertaba te enfadarías ..."

"Oh, era eso, yo pensé que te habías convertido en un perro negro" Maléfica bromeo.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa "no como crees, yo no tengo poderes".

"Ok, esta bien ... y ... dime, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa después, cuando tus clases terminen?"

"..." Aurora se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos. ¿Para que su profesora quería volver a tenerla en su casa?. ¿Acaso volverían a tener sexo?. No lo sabia pero aun así le daba curiosidad.

" ¿Aurora?" hablo Maléfica ante la falta de respuesta de la rubia.

"Perdona, claro que iré".

"Nos vemos entonces" termino de decir la castaña y colgó.

Pasaron las horas y en cuanto llego el receso, Aurora rápidamente fue hacia su dormitorio ya que ahí tenia una laptop, la encendió y abrió el buscador, quería investigar un tema que tenia que ver con sexo, para ser exactos, como hacerle sexo oral a un pene, los textos que encontró le resultaban un poco confusos. Lo único que pudo entender era un tema ajeno a lo que buscaba, este decía que _'decir que te duele la cabeza cuando quieres tener sexo ya paso de moda, que el sexo puede quitar hasta las fuertes migrañas resultando ser mejor que los analgésicos y que se han echo estudios'_ .

_-Interesante-_ pensó Aurora al leer ese articulo.

Pero aun ella no aprendía nada sobre el sexo oral, así que decidió ver algunos vídeos. Varios minutos viendo vídeos pornográficos sobre el sexo oral a un hombre, después ...

_-Oh ... así que eso es lo que se hace. Decidido, la próxima vez le are todo esto que vi-_ pensó la oji-azul.

Una vez que Aurora pensó que ya era suficiente, apago su lap y en cuanto salio del cuarto el timbre que finalizaba el receso sonó.

Cuando sus clases terminaron, antes de ir hacia la casa de la castaña, decidió pasar a una farmacia para comprar pastillas anticonceptivas. Aun era muy joven para tener hijos, una vez echo, ahora si fue hacia aquella casa. Tiempo después llego.

"Maléfica, ya estoy aquí" Aurora toco la puerta.

" ¡Entra, esta abierto!"

La rubia giro la perilla de la puerta y entro topándose con su profesora la cual traía unos platos con comida, los dejo en la mesa y volteo a verla.

"Bienvenida, Aurora. Anda siéntate a comer" la castaña apunto hacia las sillas para que la menor se sentara " ¿quieres algo de beber?"

Aurora se sentó en una silla "si, por favor"

"Bien" Maléfica tomo una botella de whisky y sirvió en un vaso, después tomo una jarra de agua natural y sirvió en otro vaso para la rubia, cuando termino se lo dio, mientras que ella se bebió la bebida alcohólica.

"Tu ... ¿como sabes que no bebo?" pregunto la oji-azul.

Su profesora la miro fijamente "por que como tu dijiste hace poco, tu padre es un millonario hombre de negocios, ademas, he escuchado a algunos alumnos decir que eres hija única, así que puedo deducir que el es muy celoso, por lo tanto, no tienes muchos amigos o tal vez ninguno que te enseñe a beber"

"Vaya ... me sorprendes"

"Lo se, ahora a comer"

Ambas empezaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos mientras se dedicaban miradas furtivas y algunas sonrisas fugaces. Pero a Aurora la invadió una gran duda ...

"Maléfica tu ... ¿no tienes miedo?" la rubia dejo de comer esperando la respuesta.

La castaña paso lo que tenia en su boca, se limpio con una servilleta y miro a Aurora " ¿miedo de que?".

"De que nos descubran"

"No, no nos pasara nada"

" ¿Por que estas tan segura?"

"Por que si, no te preocupes" Maléfica le brindo una sonrisa a Aurora, ademas de una mirada llena de seguridad.

La oji-azul sintió tanta calma ante aquellos gestos, le sonrió también y continuo comiendo.

* * *

><p>Aurora se encontraba en la ultima clase antes del receso. Miraba impaciente el reloj sobre el pizarron. Desvió su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo ya que sintió que alguien la miraba y cuando lo hizo, un chico le aventó un beso; ella rápidamente volteo hacia el otro lado y bufo de coraje. Dios, ¡como odiaba que hicieran eso!. De repente, afortunadamente para ella, sonó el timbre, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida de su salón, pero ...<p>

"Aurora, espera" Derek se puso en frente de ella " ¿por que ya no te sientas con nosotros a comer en la cafetería?"

"Esque yo ... he estado recibiendo muchas llamadas de mis padres; me extrañan mucho y pues siempre compro algo y me voy rápido al dormitorio. De echo, debo de irme por que recibiré otra llamada de ellos en unos minutos" mintió. Ella no iba a ir al dormitorio. Iba a ir a la oficina de Maléfica.

"Oh ... ya veo, esta bien, hablamos luego ..."

"Si, adiós"

Rápidamente ella salio del salón, llego a la oficina de la castaña y abrió la puerta muy despacio. Ahí estaba ella mirando unos documentos, luciendo un saco gris, camisa blanca y pantalones grises, pero ... se apretaba la frente con sus dedos. Le dolía la cabeza. A Aurora se le formo una sonrisa llena de picardia, pero después se le desvaneció. ¿Se le quitara el dolor con solo sexo oral?. Quien sabe. Y esque no tenia mucho tiempo como para tener sexo completo. Cerro lentamente la puerta y le puso seguro para que nadie entrara.

Maléfica pudo oír el seguro de la puerta activándose y levanto su vista topándose con la oji-azul "Aurora, no tengo tiempo ahorita, estoy preparando los temas que desglosare en clase".

Pero la rubia no le contesto, se acerco a ella volviendo a sonreír como hace unos minutos y cuando llego, hizo hacia atrás la silla de la castaña ya que tenia ruedas, se inclino y la beso con urgencia mientras que lentamente bajaba una mano hacia el sur de Maléfica acariciando su pene por sobre la tela del pantalón, pudiendo sentir como poco a poco este se endurecía, pero su profesora se resistió.

Maléfica puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia apartándola "ya te dije que ahorita no"

Aurora se acerco a uno de sus oídos susurrando ... "tu boca dice una cosa, pero ..." apretó un poco el miembro de la castaña lograndole sacar un sexy jadeo "esta parte de ti quiere lo contrario"

_- ¿Ahora que maldito tema mostrare en clase? ... al diablo, improvisare y ya-_ pensó Maléfica, atrapo con sus manos el rostro de la rubia para besar sus labios rosados con desesperación.

La oji-azul rompió el apasionado beso para después mudarse al cuello de su profesora el cual beso y lamió, mientras que bajaba sus manos para desabrochar el botón del gris pantalón. Acto siguiente se aparto de su cuello, se hinco en el piso quedando entre las piernas de Maléfica y bajo el cierre. La profesora se puso de pie para ella misma quitarse esa prenda con todo y su blanco boxer. Después se sentó nuevamente.

Aurora fijo su vista en el miembro de la castaña el cual estaba muy erecto y palpitante _-debo admitirlo, el de ella es mas grande y lindo que todos los que vi en los vídeos-_ pensó.

La rubia tomo el miembro con una mano sin hacer mas movimientos, acerco su rostro a el y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza, logrando así, que Maléfica soltara un gemido.

_-Vaya ... es muy sensible-_ pensó nuevamente Aurora.

"Me estas matando. Deja de jugar. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de una buena vez ..." dijo la castaña con la voz ronca por la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Después de oír eso, la oji-azul empezó a lamer el tronco del pene de Maléfica hacia abajo hasta los testículos los cuales termino succionando un poco haciendo un 'pop' al separar su boca de estos. Enseguida fue hacia arriba y comenzó a lamer circularmente la rosada punta y una vez que termino con eso, se llevo todo lo que pudo a la boca aquel miembro, apretó sus labios mientras que al mismo tiempo pasaba su lengua sobre la pequeña cabeza y al mismo tiempo, acariciaba el resto del pene con una mano, haciendo los mismos movimientos (arriba y abajo).

" ¡Maldición! ... A-Aurora" gimió la castaña echando su cabeza hacia atrás recargandola en el respaldo de su silla.

La rubia siguió haciendo eso por algunos unos minutos. Cada vez que necesitaba tomar aire se separaba, pero cuando volvía, lamia como paleta la punta para después volver a meterselo en la boca. Paso así un poco mas de tiempo hasta que ...

" ¡Ya me voy a venir!" Maléfica intento a apartar a Aurora, pero esta se resistió agarrándose en los manerales de la silla de la profesora. La castaña termino viniéndose dentro de su boca. La oji-azul se aparto y paso saliva gruesamente.

"Te lo haz tragado ..." Maléfica estaba algo asombrada.

"Si, no tiene tan mal sabor eh"

La castaña sonrió "ven aquí" jalo a Aurora del brazo haciendo que se levantara y la beso en los labios "oye ... mi sabor no esta tan mal" se puso de pie para tomar su pantalón y boxer, se los puso y se volvió a sentar "bueno, creo que ya deberías irte, nos vemos después".

"Esta bien, pero. ¿Si se te quito el dolor de cabeza?"

" ¿Tu como sabes que me dolía?"

"Bueno, esque ... cuando entre, vi que te agarrabas la frente"

"Ok ... si me dolía un poco, pero gracias a tu gran trabajo, se fue"

"Me alegra, bueno, ya me iré, ya no tarda en sonar el timbre"

"Hasta luego"

Aurora le sonrió, se dio la media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta y salio de ahí.

* * *

><p>La oji-azul se encontraba en la casa de Maléfica, para ser exactos, en la cocina. Ella le estaba ayudando a su profesora a cocinar, pero ... no lo estaba haciendo bien; estaba picando mal algunas verduras, solo encajaba la punta del cuchillo para partirlas. Hacia un desastre.<p>

La castaña pudo notar eso y rápidamente se acerco a Aurora "No seas tan bestia, dame eso, no vaya a ser que te cortes un dedo" le quito el cuchillo e iba a cortar las verduras ella, pero entonces, volteo a ver a la rubia "bestia ... Ese apodo no esta mal. Te llamare así cada vez que quiera"

Aurora le sonrió. La verdad le parecía gracioso ese sobre nombre.

Maléfica empezó a picar las verduras como toda una chef profesional. La rubia se le acerco por atrás y la abrazo.

"Wow, Maléfica, pareces una experta"

"Dime algo que no sepa" la profesora volteo un poco hacia atrás y le dio un rápido peso en los labios.

Aurora volvió a sonreirle, pero enseguida dejo de abrazarla. Recordó algo "Maléfica, este sábado y domingo no estaré aquí, iré a visitar a mis padres"

"Muy bien. Si necesitas que te lleve y te recoja, dímelo"

"Gracias y de echo si, me gustaría que me llevaras y el domingo yo te mandare un mensaje para que vayas por mi" dijo Aurora y Maléfica solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Era domingo por la tarde. Aurora junto con sus padres, se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de sus alimentos. El día de ayer el cual fue sábado (¿obviedades, donde?) la rubia esperaba que la invadieran de preguntas sobre su escuela, pero no fue así, solo le hicieron muy pocas al respecto. Si bien ellos ayer no le preguntaron casi nada, hoy también arian lo mismo ...<p>

"Cariño, ¿Que tal te tratan los maestros?" pregunto Leila quien picaba un pequeño pedazo de carne con un tenedor.

"Me tratan muy bien, mama" Aurora le sonrió.

Si la tratan bien y en especial Maléfica.

"Me alegra que te la estés pasando bien hija, pero dime, ¿como vas en cuanto a calificaciones?" pregunto esta vez Stefan.

"Excelente papa, hasta tengo sobresalientes en algunas clases"

Una de esas clases, obviamente, es la de cierta castaña.

Esas fueron las únicas preguntas que le hicieron a su hija relacionadas con la escuela. Después ellos empezaron una conversación dejando fuera de esta a su hija. Aurora al ver que ambos estaban distraídos, rápidamente saco su celular y comenzó a escribir _'hola Maléfica. ¿Como estas?. Te extraño'_. Una vez que termino de escribir el mensaje, lo mando y minutos después le respondieron _'si .. si, como sea, ahora deja de molestarme y convive mas con tu familia, bestia_'. La rubia sonrió después de leer aquella respuesta. Sabia que era la forma de decir _'yo también te extraño'_ de Maléfica. Pero esa sonrisa fue vista por sus padres.

" ¿Por que sonríes hija?. ¿A quien le escribes?" Stefan empezaba a ponerse celoso.

"Tranquilo querido, de seguro es a alguna amistad de su escuela" intento tranquilizarlo Leila.

"Es una amiga papa"

" ¿Vez Stefan?. Es solo una amiga"

"Ok, ok, esta bien"

Mantuvieron algunas conversaciones por algunas horas hasta que Aurora deicidio que ya era hora; saco su otra vez celular y volvió a mandar un mensaje a su profesora el cual decía _' ¿Ya podrías venir por mi?'_. Segundos después obtuvo respuesta _'ok bestia, ya voy'_. Una vez mas la oji-azul sonrió grandemente, pero ahora por la idea de que muy pronto la vería.

"Mi cielo, ¿segura que es una amiga quien te manda los mensajes?" su madre sentía curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que hacia sonreír de tal forma a su hija y estaba casi segura de que tenían algo mas que solo amistad.

"Si mama. Bueno me tengo que ir ya"

" ¿Tan rápido?" Leila hizo una cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Así es mama. Hago como una hora de aquí a la escuela, ademas, mañana tengo clase"

"Leila, deja a nuestra hija irse. De todos modos recuerda que el próximo fin de semana la volveremos a ver" Stefan puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa para calmarla.

"Bueno ... ¿pero en verdad vendrás?" Leila miro de forma suplicante a su hija.

"Claro que si mama, estaré aquí, tranquila" Aurora se acerco a ella para abrazarla, después abrazo a su padre, subió a su cuarto para acomodar las pocas cosas que trajo para pasar los 2 días. Una vez que termino, bajo las escaleras y entonces escucho el claxon de un auto. Se asomo por la ventana y vio un lujoso auto deportivo estacionado ahí en frente de su casa. Observo como la ventana del veiculo por el lado del conductor bajaba y entonces sintió una inmensa emoción. Ahí en ese auto estaba Maléfica cuyos hermosos ojos verdes eran obstruidos por gafas negras. La rubia se dio la media vuelta, se despidió rápidamente de sus padres, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa cerrando la perta tras de si. Camino rápido hacia el auto para después ponerse junto a la puerta del piloto y se acerco a su profesora para darle un beso rápido pero lleno de sentimientos en esos carnosos labios que tanto extraño.

"Me alegra tanto verte" Aurora le sonrió dulcemente.

"Ami también. Ahora sube" le ordeno la castaña.

La rubia asintió, se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta, se sentó y la cerro. Maléfica se movió un poco hacia la oji-azul para darle ahora ella un beso en sus rosados labios, después volvió a su posición, piso el acelerador y se fueron de ahí. Lo que ninguna de las 2 sabia era que ellas habían sido observadas. Leila estaba de pie junto a una ventana, se encontraba muy sorprendida por lo que había visto.

_-Eso si que no me lo esperaba ... Pero no importa. Si esa mujer hace sonreír de tal manera a mi hija. Con tanto amor y alegría, entonces tienen mi aceptación y sobre todo mi apoyo. Aunque por otro lado ... No sabia que a mi princesa le gustaran las mayores-_ pensó Leila.

"No puede ser ..." susurro Stefan quien estaba atrás de su esposa. El también había visto aquellas escenas.

Leila volteo rápidamente hacia su esposo "lo se mi amor, yo tampoco lo vi venir pero, es nuestra hija y debemos aceptarla tal y como es"

" ¡Claro que no, mi hija no puede ser una maldita lesbiana!"

" ¡No te permitiré que le vuelvas a llamar asi a nuestra hija!. ¿Acaso no viste la sonrisa llena de felicidad que tenia por esa mujer?. Esto es algo en lo que debemos aceptarla y apoyarla, ¡no juzgarla como tu lo estas haciendo!"

" ¡Yo ni muerto pienso aceptar tal cosa!. Se perfectamente que hacer para frenar esta estupidez" Stefan se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su despacho. Leila lo siguió, ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

* * *

><p>Aurora se encontraba dentro de la tina que estaba en el baño de la casa de Maléfica. Las sales de baño con olor a lavanda hacían que se sintiera completamente relajada, con sus pies estirados, las manos a los lados de la tina y la cabeza echada hacia atrás recargada en el borde. Pero su relajación duro poco. La castaña entro y al ver a la rubia, se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.<p>

"Oh vaya, creo que yo también me bañare contigo, sirve que ahorramos agua".

Aurora se empezó a poner nerviosa " ¿¡que!?. Pero ... Ok, esta bien, d-de todos modos e-es tu casa..."

Maléfica puso ambas manos en la parte baja de su blusa para después tirar de ella hacia arriba y quitársela revelando su delirante abdomen; se deshizo de su brasier mostrando sus bien formados senos. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón, bajo el cierre de este y después deslizo esa prenda hacia abajo. Ahora coloco sus manos en el borde de su boxer para después bajarlo hasta donde se dejo los pantalones. Levanto un pie para irse despojando de esa ropa, después levanto el otro y los aventó quien sabe donde.

La rubia estaba intensamente sonrojada. Todo en el cuerpo de su profesora era perfecto. Bueno. Hasta ese dotado pedazo de carne que colgaba entre sus piernas lo era.

" ¿Que tanto vez bestia?" Maléfica le sonrió.

"Y-yo ... N-no he visto n-nada ... " mentira, Aurora no había desprendido su vista de la castaña desde el momento en el que comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"Bien, entonces entrare a la tina" la mujer mayor camino hacia ella. Aurora doblo sus rodillas para que Maléfica pudiera acomodarse. La castaña entro poco a poco hasta estar medio sumergida. Se le veía desde los senos, hacia arriba y por cierto, la oji-azul aun no dejaba mirar. Ya no pudo mas. Después de todo, una de las cosas que había extrañado de ella era como le hacia el amor. Si, así es. El amor. Aurora se enamoro profundamente de su profesora y sostener relaciones sexuales ya significaba eso para ella. Sin pesarlo, extendió lentamente una de sus piernas hasta la entre pierna de Maléfica, para después acariciar con la punta del pie el pene de esta.

"Vaya ... No solo me extrañaste ami, si no también ... a 'el' " dijo Maléfica entre suspiros mientras entrecerraba sus ojos por el placer.

"La verdad, si ... Y no sabes cuanto ..." Aurora siguió acariciando el miembro de la castaña hasta que este se pusiera duro. En cuanto lo logro, dejo de acariciarlo con su pie, se movió hacia Maléfica, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, se empezó a mover lentamente para lograr que el erecto pene frotara su pequeño y rosado botón sensible, ocasionando que con eso el agua de la tina comenzara a agitarse un poco.

" ¡Por dios! ... Aurora ... donde aprendiste a hacer eso ..." dijo entre jadeos la castaña. Acerco su rostro a los senos de la oji-azul para comenzar a lamer circularmente sus pezones mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro seno.

"Y-yo ... ahh ... no aprendí en ningún lugar ... mmhhh ... solo hago lo que pienso que ati ... ahhh ... te gustaría" soltó la rubia entre gemidos. Pero en realidad eso lo aprendió de la sesión de vídeos xxx que vio aquella vez en su dormitorio. Después se hizo un poco hacia atrás y se levanto un poco, dejando de hacer esa fricción que estimulaba su clítoris.

" ¿Por que te detuviste?" Maléfica reprocho frunciendo el ceño.

Aurora le sonrió "para esto ..." tomo con una mano el duro miembro de la castaña y se dejo caer sobre este, sintiendo como entraba hasta lo mas profundo. Ese acto arranco un gruñido placentero por parte de ambas.

La rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo delirante, haciendo que su profesora soltara mas gemidos placenteros y ademas, que apretara fuerte los bordes de la tina con sus dedos los cuales se empezaron a hacer blancos por la fuerza que implementaba. Paso un poco mas de tiempo hasta que Maléfica sintió que las paredes de la oji-azul comenzaban a aprisionar su pene en señal de que iba a alcanzar su orgasmo ...

"Ahhh ... ¡m-me vengo!" gimió fuertemente la rubia ante la llegada de su clímax; arqueando su espalda encajando sus uñas en los hombros de su profesora.

Pero había algo importante. Maléfica aun no terminaba. Se movió algunos centímetros sin salir dentro de Aurora, doblo un poco sus rodillas y apoyándose con sus pies, empezó a mover ahora ella sus caderas en un rápido ritmo mientras que posaba sus manos en el trasero de la menor consiguiendo ejercer mas presión.

La oji-azul no hacia mas que quedarse quieta " ugh ... ¡M-Maléfica! ... " gimió ahogada mente. Aun seguía muy sensible por su anterior orgasmo .

Maléfica la siguió envistiendo frenéticamente. Toda el agua de la tina ya se había desparramado, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en este momento.

"Aaahh ... ¡mi dios! ... si, así mi amor, cógeme ... aahhh ... " gimió ahora algo alto la rubia cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Sin dejar de embestirla, la castaña frunció un poco el ceño. En primer lugar por la primera palabra _'mi amor'_ ¿Lo decía por tipo de acto reflejo ante el placer o lo decía por que estaba enamorada?. En segundo lugar por la otra palabra _'cógeme'_ ¿de donde rayos la había aprendido?.

" ¡Ahh! ... y-ya me voy a venir ... !otra vez!"

"Yo también ... estoy apunto de terminar ... bestia ... "

"C-cuando lo hagas ... ¡aahhh! ... hazlo dentro de m-mi ... ahh ... he estado tomando ... mhhh ... pastillas ..."

"Esta ... bien ..."

Unas cuantas penetraciones mas por parte de la castaña y Aurora la abrazo fuertemente por el cuello debido a la magnitud de su orgasmo. La oji-azul sentía como su cuerpo hormigueaba y temblaba mientras que también sentía como su interior era llenado por tibio semen.

Pasaron algunos minutos mas, quietas y en silencio hasta que Maléfica rompió el hielo " ¿te levantaras o seguirás así?"

Aurora fijo su vista hacia su profesora "lo siento, enseguida me levanto" se movió para que aquel pene saliera de ella. Echo que hizo arrancarle un leve jadeo a ambas.

"Bueno bestia. Ahora a ducharnos" sugirió la castaña. Las 2 se levantaron y fueron hacia la regadera, después se ducharon. Por cierto, la rubia nuevamente no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Maléfica. Minutos mas tarde terminaron, se secaron y se vistieron; la profesora se recostó en su cama, pero Aurora no ...

"Yo iré a secar el agua que tiramos de la tina ..." la oji-azul volteo hacia el baño

"Así déjalo, después lo limpio"

"No, yo fui quien empezó, así que ahorita vengo" Aurora salio rápidamente de la recamara de la castaña para ir en busca de un balde de agua y un trapeador.

Maléfica solo rodó los ojos y se quedo esperando a la rubia.

Aurora fue a traer aquellas cosas, llego al cuarto, después fue al baño y comenzó a secarlo. Tiempo después acabo, volvió a dejar las cosas en donde estaban, regreso al cuarto y se acostó en la cama junto a Maléfica.

La castaña volteo a ver a la rubia "Bestia, ¿a que le tienes miedo?".

Aurora se quedo en silencio _-a que todo esto sea un juego para ti y me dejes-_ pensó, pero no era algo que se atrevería a decir, así que opto por confesarle su otro miedo.

"Yo ... al mar".

" ¿Al mar?" Maléfica arqueo una ceja " ¿y por que?".

"Cuando yo era niña, mis padres me llevaron a una playa. Primero llegamos a un hotel y después fuimos al mar, nos acomodamos bajo unas grandes sombrillas las cuales contaban con mesas. Mi madre, cuando se hizo la hora de comer, quiso llamar a algún mesero pero no encontró uno cerca, después pudo ver a alguien pero estaba algo lejos como para que la escuchara, así que ella fue hacia el. No sin antes decirle a mi padre que me cuidara, yo le dije a el que quería entrar al mar, el me llevo, nos quedamos en la orilla, pero, a el se le ocurrió traer su celular consigo, entro una llamada y contesto, yo como me moría por meterme, pues fui hacia allá mientras el hablaba con quien sabe quien. Al principio yo me quede en la orilla, pero después quise ir mas adentro, cuando ya empece a notar que estaba hondo quise regresarme pero el mar me jalaba ... mas y mas adentro. Grite para que mi padre me escuchara pero el estaba tan enfrascado en su conversación que ni me escucho. Ya estaba pensando que iba a morir cuando entonces pude ver a mi madre corriendo rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba mientras me gritaba, me abrazo y me saco del agua. Entonces fue cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mi madre discutió fuertemente con el, mientras yo solo lloraba y me aferraba mas a ella"

Al terminar de contar esto, la rubia empezó a llorar, le dolía recordar el echo de que estuvo a punto de morir.

Maléfica se acerco a ella para envolverla en un cálido abrazo, después movió una mano hacia la rubia cabellera para después acariciarla suavemente. Ella por un momento sintió odio hacia el padre de la oji-azul.

Aurora se sentía tan protegida. Un sentimiento de inmensa paz invadió su corazón haciendo que olvidara la razón por la cual derramo lagrimas.

Pasaron así un tiempo, abrazadas, hasta que se hizo de noche y la rubia de repente bostezo.

"Gracias" la menor sonrió dulcemente "creo que ya dormiré" levanto su cara para dale un beso a su profesora en los labios y después se acurruco en el pecho de esta.

"Dulces sueños, bestia" Maléfica le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se quedo contemplando el rostro de Aurora por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>Aurora, Alison, Derek y Elizabeth se encontraban disfrutando sus alimentos mientras que conversaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería ya que era la hora del receso. Por alguna razón, Elizabeth miraba de mala manera a la rubia oji-azul.<p>

"Aurora, me he enterado que tu tienes excelentes calificaciones. ¿Sabes que es lo mas raro?. Que tienes sobresalientes en la clase de Maléfica" dijo Eli en un tono lleno de envidia que la rubia capto.

"Es por mi esfuerzo. Estudio mucho y ademas, he puesto mucha atención, no solo en esa clase si no en las demás, por eso llevo buenas calificaciones y sobresalientes" la oji-azul se defendió.

Alison y Derek no hacían mas que observar.

La pelinegra soltó una risa burlesca "de seguro eres una de 'esas' "

Aurora frunció el ceño " ¿a que te refieres con 'una de esas' ?".

"A la razón por la cual tienes sobresalientes con ella. Te acuestas con la srta. Moore. ¿Pero adivina que?. No eres la única, ella se ha acostado con muchas. Tu solo eres una mas de la lista. Ella es una maldita zorra".

Aurora empezó a sentir que una ira tremenda se apoderaba de ella. No supo mas de si misma hasta que vio a Eli en el suelo cubriéndose la nariz. Se la había roto. sentía dolor en sus nudillos por el golpe que le dio. Miro al rededor viendo como todos la miraban y murmuraban, mientras que Alizon y Derek ayudaban a la pelinegra. Entonces salio de ahí. No le importaba si después tendría problemas con la directora, ella en este momento quería ir a la oficina de cierta castaña; minutos después llego, abrió de repente la puerta logrando asustar un poco a su profesora y una vez dentro la cerro fuerte colocándole el seguro.

La rubia miro con enojo a la oji-verde " ¿¡Por que me hiciste esto!?. ¿¡Por que jugaste así conmigo!?. ¿¡Que numero soy en tu lista de victimas!?. ¿10?, ¿20?, ¿30?. ¿O tal vez 40?".

Maléfica solo suspiro y sonrió "vaya, tus amiguitos ya se habían tardado en contarte los rumores que hay sobre mi"

"Pero gracias a alguien de mis 'amiguitos', supe lo que eres capaz de hacer".

" ¡Ya basta!" la castaña dio un golpe con su mano en el escritorio "antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones, deberías de informarte primero por la verdad"

" ¿Ah si? y según tu cual es la verdad"

La mujer mayor volvió a suspirar "hace años, una chica llego a mi oficina, esa chica reprobó un examen importante, vino conmigo para suplicarme que cambiara la calificación, yo le dije que no y entonces ella murmuro algo _'todas las mujeres tenemos a una lesbiana dentro'_. Pensó que yo no la escuche, pero si la oí. Intento seducirme pero lo único que obtuvo de mi fue rechazo. Por venganza ella esparció una gran mentira, que yo me acosté con ella. Lo único que consiguió fue su propia expulsión, ami no me hicieron nada. Cada vez que hay examen, a mi oficina llegan algunas chicas, las cuales al igual que la anterior, se insinúan pero lo único que obtienen de mi respuesta negativa. Se van enojadas y se ponen a inventarme cosas. Bien. Esa es la verdad. Aya tu si me crees o no, bestia".

Aurora no dijo nada. Pudo oír que la voz de Maléfica fue muy firme, sin ningún temblor. Mientras que sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente los azules de ella. No miraba hacia la izquierda como cuando alguien miente. Conclusión, era sincera. Entonces ella ahora se sintió idiota.

"Yo ... te creo. Por favor perdóname ..." la rubia agacho la mirada.

Maléfica se levanto de su silla para caminar hacia Aurora, la miro seriamente por algunos segundos pero después rodó sus ojos y soltó un bufido "esta bien, pero no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error. ¿Entendiste?"

La menor se acerco mas a su profesora, agarro su rostro con las manos y le planto un beso en los labios separándose segundos después "gracias, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer"

"eso espero" ahora la castaña se inclino dándole un beso a ella.

Y entonces el timbre que finalizaba el receso sonó.

"Ya es hora de irme" Aurora le sonrió a Maléfica.

"Ok, suerte en clases. Ah por cierto, cuando finalicen, te llevare a un lugar"

" ¿A cual?"

"Es sorpresa. Ahora ve que se te ara tarde" la castaña le hizo una seña para que saliera. ¿A que lugar quería llevarla?. Al mar, ella quería ayudarla a vencer su miedo.

"Bien, nos vemos" la rubia volvió a sonreirle pero ahora con suma emoción.

Maléfica hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos en señal de despedida. Aurora salio de la oficina y fue hacia su salón.

Las clases acabaron. La alumna y la profesora ahora se encontraban dentro del auto el cual estaba estacionado precisamente a unos metros de la orilla del mar. Maléfica le vendo los ojos a la rubia para que esta no viera hacia donde la llevaría. Ahora que ya habían llegado, la oji-verde abrió la puerta de su lado, salio de su auto y después la cerro para enseguida caminar hacia donde estaba Aurora, abrió su puerta, la tomo de la mano para guiarla hacia fuera, una vez echo cerro esa puerta y de repente la cargo como si fuesen recién casadas logrando que con esto, la oji-azul se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Aurora comenzó a sentir el olor al igual que el sonido del mar y entonces comenzó a asustarse. Aferrándose mas fuerte a ella. De pronto sintió como la mujer mayor se detenía.

"Ahora quítate la venda de los ojos, bestia"

"No ..."

"Hazlo"

"Que no quiero ..."

"Muy bien" Maléfica pensó en quitarle la venda ella misma, pero había un ligero problema, la rubia estaba en sus brazos. Así que tubo que ejercer mucha fuerza para cargarla solo con uno mientras que con la mano de su otro brazo le quitaba la tela que tapaba sus ojos.

" ¡Vayámonos de aquí!" grito la oji-azul llena de miedo.

"No bestia, aprende a vencer tus temores"

" ¡Pero no quiero! ¿Que tal si esta vez termino ahogada?"

"Mira, en primer lugar quien tuvo la culpa de todo fue el idiota de tu padre por no cuidarte aquella vez. El mar no. Ademas no te pasara nada, yo estoy aquí, contigo"

La rubia se quedo callada por unos minutos, su profesora tenia razón en todo y entonces ... " ¿s-segura que me cuidaras?"

"Claro que si"

Aurora asintió levemente "bájame ... "

Maléfica la bajo lentamente

Una vez que la menor ya estaba en la arena, se dio la vuelta quedando maravillada al instante. Veía el hermoso mar azul cuyas olas no eran muy grandes; también vio un lindo cielo con algunas nubes blancas y gaviotas volando. De pronto, una ola reventó en la orilla logrando mojarla desde los pies hasta las rodillas con fresca agua salada y comenzó a caminar unos pocos metros mas adentro con algunas partes de su cuerpo tensas.

La mujer mayor se metió al mar para ir junto con ella sin importarle que su pantalón se mojara "bestia, trata de relajarte ... poco a poco"

Aurora suspiro muy profundamente, pero entonces, hizo algo que ni si quiera la misma Maléfica se esperaba. Se sumergió en el agua completamente. Segundos después salio.

"Ya había olvidado como se sentía ... se siente ... bien ..." la rubia sonrió y volvió a hundirse para de nuevo salir.

"Me siento orgullosa de ti, bestia"

"No lo hubiera echo sin ti" la oji-azul volvió a sonreír, pero después miro a la mujer mayor en una forma divertida.

"Ni se te ocurra bestia" Maléfica puso sus manos para defenderse pero fue inútil, Aurora se le echo encima logrando que con esto, ambas cayeran en el agua.

La castaña se levanto rápido _-Maldición, ahora tendré que esperarme un largo rato para que toda mi ropa se seque. Pero para que negarlo, valió la pena-_ pensó mientras se quitaba algunos húmedos mechones marrones de la cara.

Aurora se divirtió con el agua por algunos minutos y entonces ...

"Bestia, ya salgamos y sentémonos debajo de alguna palmera, no quiero broncearme"

"Esta bien, vamos"

Ambas caminaron hacia una palma que estaba a unos metros del mar, se sentaron y platicaron a gusto de muchos temas hasta que el atardecer callo, después decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Subieron al auto y se fueron de ahí. cuando llegaron a casa (la de Maléfica) ya era de noche. Las 2 se dieron una ducha rápida, se colocaron ropas limpias, cenaron y cuando terminaron se fueron a la cama. Ya había pasado algunas horas desde que ellas se dijeron _'buenas noches'_ para después dormir, pero sin que su profesora se diera cuenta, Aurora se despertó.

"Gracias sinceramente. Nunca nadie había echo tanto por mi ... te amo. No me dejes nunca" murmuro débilmente la rubia para no despertarla, se acerco mas a Maléfica y cerro sus ojos esperando que el sueño volviera por ella.

* * *

><p>Aurora se encontraba en su dormitorio que tenia dentro de su escuela ya que se encontraba en el receso, estaba haciendo la tarea que uno de sus maestros había dejado, pero de pronto, su celular sonó, vio la pantalla para ver quien era y era su madre.<p>

"Hola mama. Es raro que me llames los días de escuela"

"Si hija, pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte"

" ¿Tu y mi padre se encuentran bien?"

"Claro hija ... es solo que ... nos mudaremos de nuevo"

La de repente menor sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba mientras que de sus azulados ojos salían lagrimas "no ... y-yo no quiero irme ...".

"Lo se hija ... la razón por la que no quieres. Encontraste a alguien especial aquí. Pude verlo en la forma que sonreías cuando estábamos en el comedor aquella vez y cuando vino por ti. Déjame decirte que no me esperaba que te atrajeran las mujeres, pero, no es algo por lo cual este furiosa contigo, todo lo contrario, yo te amo tal y como eres, pero ... tu padre ... también vio que la besaste. Se puso histérico, yo intente hacer que el entendiera que ser así no es malo. No quiso y ahora el quiere que nos mudemos, alejarte de ella"

"No mama ... ella ... ella es ... mi amor verdadero, no quiero dejarla"

"Cariño, que mas quisiera yo que no te fueras de su lado, pero ... " Leila se quedo callada por unos segundos. Se le había ocurrido algo "a menos que ..."

" ¿A menos que que mama?"

"Mira ... te contare ... desde el momento en el que tu padre se entero de tu sexualidad. Cambio dramáticamente. El se pone muy violento e intenta agredirme, pero, yo no soy una mujer sumisa, así que siempre terminamos teniendo fuertes discusiones. A lo que quiero llegar es ... que le pediré el divorcio"

Leila pensó que Aurora reaccionaria mal ante el eso, pero ...

" ¡Entonces hazlo mama!"

"No puedo hacerlo, no por ahora"

" ¿¡Por que no!?"

"Eres menor de edad, así que si lo hago, tu padre con tal de verme derrotada, contratara los mejores abogados para quedarse contigo"

"Yo no quiero quedarme con el ... quiero estar contigo".

"Nada me aria mas feliz. Pero mira, si tu y yo tratamos de tener toda la paciencia del mundo hasta cuando seas mayor de edad, puedo pedir el 'divorcio necesario' y el ya no podrá hacer nada para tenerte. Tu ya podrás tomar tus propias decisiones"

"Pero mama ... tengo 16, faltan 2 años para eso ..."

"Lo se ..."

"¿ Y si ella me odia después de que me vaya? ¿Y si cuando me aleje ella se busca a alguien mas?"

"Mi vida, calma, tranquilízate ... eso es algo que tu ni yo sabemos. Pero si esa mujer te ama con la misma intensidad, te esperara"

Aurora suspiro entre sollozos "no se como tendré el valor para decírselo a ella ... "

"Trata hija ... ya tengo que irme, tu padre llego. En seguida iremos a tu escuela para que el pueda darte de baja y después irnos al aeropuerto"

"Ok ..." Aurora colgó.

Después la rubia salio de su dormitorio dejando su tarea inconclusa. Que importaba ahora, ya no estaría mas aquí. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el timbre que finalizaba el descanso sonó. Siguió hasta llegar a la oficina de Maléfica y entonces entro.

La profesora al oír que abrían la puerta, levanto su vista topándose con la oji-azul " ¿que haces aquí bestia?. Las clases empezaron desde hace algunos minutos" pero después pudo ver que los ojos de ella estaban rojos e hinchados y entonces empezó a sentir preocupación " ¿que pasa? ¿te hicieron algo?, dímelo ahora"

"No ... no es eso ... yo ... ya no estaré mas aquí ..."

Maléfica sintió como se le rompía su corazón. Ella también se enamoro. Pero también era orgullosa, por lo tanto trato de mantenerse serena " ¿Ah si? ¿a donde te iras?"

"N-no lo se, solo se q-que mis padres se m-mudaran lejos" a Aurora se le volvió a formar un nudo en la garganta.

_-Por favor, di que no quieres que me vaya, que me amas, así yo podre reunir el valor suficiente para mandar a mi padre al diablo-_ pensó la rubia.

"Oh. Bien. Entonces deseo que tengas buen viaje bestia y suerte en tu 'nueva vida' "

_- ¡Joder!, como quisiera decirle que se quede conmigo, que la amo, pero no debo de ser egoísta ... la familia es ... lo que mas importa-_ pensó la castaña (hay Maléfica, si supieras lo que en verdad pasa ...).

La oji-azul sintió como si su corazón fuese un globo y alguien lo desinflara con una aguja. Ella esperaba otra respuesta "gracias ... supongo ..." se dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de repente, se volteo, corrió hacia Maléfica, tomo su rostro con las manos y empezó a besar sus labios con fuerza y desesperación. Beso el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma. La rubia tenia el objetivo de recordar la textura de estos y su sabor por los siguientes 2 años que tendría que soportar. Minutos después se separo. Ambas tenían sus labios hinchados.

Aurora acaricio suavemente con sus dedos la mejilla de su profesora "te amo, no lo olvides" volvió a darse la media vuelta y ahora si salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando la rubia salio de la escuela, su padre ya había terminado de hablar con la directora y estaba de pie en la entrada esperándola. Fueron hacia el auto. Su madre ya estaba ahí, entonces entro antes que Stefan.

"Solo 2 años cariño ..." su madre le susurro.

La menor solo asintió intentando sonreír. Después entro su padre al auto.

Por otro lado, Maléfica se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana que tenia su oficina, esta daba vista hacia afuera de la escuela, donde se encontraba exactamente el Auto del padre de la oji-azul. Pudo ver como la menor volteo y puso su mano en el espejo trasero del carro. La profesora se quedo ahí hasta que ya no vio el veiculo, después se volteo, camino hacia su escritorio y con enojo empezó a tirar todo lo que tenia sobre el. Una vez que lo consiguió se dejo caer sobre su silla y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

* * *

><p>2 AÑOS DESPUÉS.<p>

Así es, dos tortuosos años por fin habían pasado, pero, ¿que sucedió en todo ese tiempo? ...

**FLASHBACK**

Stefan trataba con frialdad y severidad a su hija. Cambien contrato a algunos profesores de psicología para que le dieran clases privadas a Aurora. No quería meterla a ninguna escuela, pensaba que volvería a pasar lo mismo. La mente de Stefan se había vuelto tan ignorante, que hasta un día decidió llevar a Aurora al medico. Una vez ahí, sacaron cita, un doctor los llamo para que pasaran a su consultorio y en cuanto les pregunto que era lo que pasaba ...

"Ayúdeme doctor, mi hija esta muy enferma"

" ¿Dígame cuales son sus síntomas?"

"A ella le gustan las mujeres"

Aurora se quedo callada, ya tenia una idea de lo que el medico diría.

El doctor lo miro como diciendo_ ' ¿es una broma?'_, pero cuando vio la expresión seria de Stefan, sabia que no lo era "mire señor, su hija esta bien, quien esta mal es usted, tiene algo grave llamado ignorancia. Así que por favor, salga de mi consultorio, tengo pacientes con verdaderos casos graves que atender"

Stefan salio furioso, pero no se detuvo ahí. Tiempo después el mando a traer un sacerdote ya que pensó que de seguro la oji-azul estaba poseída. El sacerdote llego y en cuanto quiso saber que ocurría ...

"Padre, mi hija esta poseída, ¡ella es lesbiana!" grito alterado Stefan.

El cura lo miro de la misma forma que el doctor lo había visto, solo que esta vez su mirada decía _' ¿deje sola la iglesia por unos minutos para esto?'_, después el padre suspiro "hijo, dios nuestro señor acepta y ama a todos tal cuales son, con sus defectos y virtudes. Si el lo hace, ¿tu por que no?. Abre tu mente y tu corazón. Ahora si me permites, regresare a la iglesia"

Otra batalla que este perdía, pero aun no se daba por vencido. Intento llevar a Aurora con una Psicóloga, pero esta enseguida le dijo la homosexualidad no es sinónimo de locura, enfermedad o posesión y que quien en verdad necesitaba ayuda, era el.

Lleno de ira y frustración por que nadie quería 'ayudarle', el intento varias veces desquitarse violentamente con su propia hija. Pero afortunadamente, Leila siempre estaba ahí defendiéndola como fiera.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

El fin, lo que ahora importaba era que hoy era el día en el que todo acabaría. Leila se encontraba caminando por la casa acompañada de un amigo suyo ... Bueno, eran mas que amigos. Ambos se amaban, pero, ella no quería iniciar una relación con el hasta estar divorciada, por cierto, aquel amigo también era abogado y iban con rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Stefan. Una vez que lo encontraron ...

"Stefan" lo llamo Leila y este volteo notando la presencia del otro hombre.

" ¿Y este quien es?"

"Es el abogado que contrate para ejecutar el 'divorcio necesario'. Sabes que ante eso, aunque me lo niegues, de todos modos se llevara acabo. Solo necesitan a uno que lo desee"

"Eres una ..." Stefan intento agredirla, pero el abogado fue mas rápido y se puso adelante de el logrando detenerlo.

"La señora Leila me contó que usted a intentado golpearla muchas veces al igual que a su propia hija. La conducta violenta que usted acaba de mostrar lo confirma, así que si no quiere que se le levanten cargos, le conviene firmar estos papeles ..." el abogado saco los documentos. Ya estaba al tanto de todo. Pero tenia que actuar como si no hubiese visto antes a la señora.

Stefan solo lo mito fijamente, le arrebato los papeles y de mala gana los firmo " yo me quedare con Aurora, maldita ... "

Una vez mas el abogado intervino "se equivoca, la señorita Aurora ya ha cumplido 18 años, ya es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus propias decisiones"

Leila sonrió triunfante "no esperes que ella decida quedarse contigo después de todo lo que le haz echo. Ella vendrá conmigo".

" ¿Sabes que?. Largense, váyanse todos, tu, el abogaducho de mierda y tu maldita hija lesbia ... " Pero Stefan no termino su oración. Leila no le dio una cachetada, no, ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

" ¡Vuelvele a decir de esa forma a mi hija y juro que are que te arrepientas por el resto de tu miserable vida! ¿entendiste?" ella le dedico una mirada llena de odio, después se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el cuarto de Aurora. El amigo de ella solo miro al hombre con lastima, negó con su cabeza y se fue tras su amada.

Leila ya había llegado al cuarto de Aurora y entonces toco la puerta "cariño, ya todo esta echo".

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a Aurora sosteniendo unas maletas y sonreía grandemente. Soltó su equipaje y abrazo a su madre "Que feliz me siento de que ayas ganado mama, ademas, también me siento tan emocionada ... me muero por verla ... pero ... ¿si me olvido y ya tiene a alguien mas?"

"Oh eso si que no, nada de ser pesimista hija, ten fe en que ella aun espera por ti. Ahora vayámonos de aquí"

Los 3 salieron de la casa de Stefan, subieron al auto que el mismo abogado traía y se fueron hacia el aeropuerto de aquella cuidad. Cuando llegaron compraron sus boletos.

"Bueno chicas, les deseo buen viaje y en cuanto ati Aurora, te deseo suerte" le sonrió el amigo de su madre.

"Muchas gracias Alex. No solo por eso, si no por todo lo que hiciste" le devolvió la sonrisa ella.

"No hay de que, lo hice con gusto. Ahora vayan o perderán su vuelo, nos vemos en cuanto arregle mi cambio hacia aquella cuidad en donde ustedes irán"

Leila se acerco a el para darle un corto beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta para tomar de la mano a su hija y se dirigieron hacia su avión; segundos después de que subieron a el, este despego y una vez que se estabilizo, Leila le hizo algunas preguntas a Aurora ...

"Cariño ... ¿como es ella?. Se que te dije que la vi aquella vez, pero, me gustaría que me lo dijeras tu, con tus propias palabras"

Aurora suspiro cual mujer perdidamente enamorada "su cabello castaño es tan suave y su piel tan tersa ... Por cierto, esta no es blanca como la mía pero tampoco morena, ademas, tiene un cuerpo que ..." la rubia se mordió por unos segundos su labio inferior, pero enseguida reacciono "también tiene unos hermosos ojasos verdes y unos deliciosos labios carnosos los cuales no resistía besar cada vez que la veía. Ahora sentimentalmente hablando. Es muy sincera, directa. Te diría que estricta, pero no, no lo era conmigo ... solo con los alumnos que se lo merecían, es protectora y cariñosa ... "

"Vaya ... si que te tiene loquita esa mujer hija mía "

"Si mama y no sabes cuanto ... "

Leila negó sonriente con su cabeza pero después bostezo "bueno mi cielo, tu madre tomara una ciesta, despiertame cuando lleguemos"

"Por su puesto mama, que descanses"

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que por fin el piloto les anunciaba la llegada mientras que una de las azafatas les daba instrucciones para el aterrizaje. La rubia despertó a su madre. Cuando el avión aterrizo y se detuvo, todos bajaron. Leila y Aurora fueron en busca de un taxi, pudieron tomar uno, pero primero lo primero. Maléfica.

Minutos después llegaron a la escuela pero Leila no se bajo del taxi ...

"Hija te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Si todo sale bien, vayan a mi casa después ¿si? quiero conocerla"

"Esta bien mama, si todo resulta ... yo la llevo"

Leila se despidió de su hija haciendo un movimiento con su mano, después le dijo al taxista que la llevara a hacia una dirección. Aquel lugar donde la llevaría, era una casa que ella misma, con su dinero, había comprado y amueblado. Cuando llegara iba a limpiar bien todo por si su hija había corrido con suerte.

Aurora ya estaba dentro de la escuela, primero pensó en ir hacia la oficina de Maléfica, pero, después decidió ir hacia la dirección. Si no anunciaba su llegada causaría problemas. Una vez con Knotgrass ...

"Hola directora ..."

Knotgrass levanto la cara "hola ... ¿Aurora?. Wow, no haz cambiado casi nada en estos 2 años, pero dime, ¿que haces aquí niña?"

"Yo solo vine por ..."

"Maléfica, ¿cierto?"

" ¿U-usted como lo sabe? ..."

"Por que antes de ti, su aura era gélida y su mirada fría, pero cuando tu llegaste, pude ver en el rostro de ella alegría, aunque no sonriera, en sus ojos se veía y en cuanto ati, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sonreías como tonta. Se que las relaciones entre profesor y alumno están prohibidas pero, esa vez hice una excepción. No todos los días te encuentras con una excelente maestra como ella, así que por favor niña, nada de esto a los demás".

"No se preocupe directora, yo no diré nada, pero ... ¿puedo pasar a verla? ..."

"Oh, si, es verdad, adelante, ve. Ah y si su reconciliación resulta positiva. Llevatela de aquí, pero solo por hoy eh, ya trabajo mucho, se merece un descanso" Knotgrass le guiño un ojo.

" ¡Claro que si directora!" Aurora se emociono. Después salio de ahí y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

Maléfica se encontraba sentada tras el escritorio que tenia en su oficina, estaba leyendo un libro cuyo tema iba a mostrar en clase. Pero de repente su concentración fue interrumpida ...

Toc toc. Tocaron la puerta.

"Largo, estoy ocupada" alzo la voz la castaña.

Por fuera, Aurora no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Dios!. Su ex profesora aun seguía teniendo esa voz profunda y sexy. Pero ella ignoro la orden.

Toc toc. La puerta de nuevo.

Maléfica tenso su mandíbula en señal de furia, se puso de pie y camino bufando maldiciones. Tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giro, empezó a abrir la puerta y entonces ... quedo paralizada ... frente a ella se encontraba la mujer que amo, ama y amara. Aurora. Tenia ganas de decir algo, pero era como si sus palabras de atoraran en su garganta por la emoción que comenzó a sentir, hasta tubo que agarrarse bien de la puerta por que sintió que sus rodillas medio flaqueaban.

"Hola ..." saludo débilmente la rubia " ¿puedo pasar?"

La castaña reacciono "adelante ... ¿A que viniste?"

"Creo que eso es obvio, vine por ti"

Ante esas palabras la oji-verde sintió a su corazón latir tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho o por la garganta. Pero aun así, intento mantenerse controlada.

Como Maléfica no dijo nada, la rubia volvió a hablar ...

"Te diré la razón completa por la cual me fui. Mi padre. El se entero de lo nuestro y como opción pensó en irnos a vivir lejos. Según eso, el tenia la creencia de que la distancia me aria olvidarte pero, jamas lo hice ... te tenia presente en mi mente noche y día, por todos esos 2 años. Bueno ... El con tal de que yo dejara mis preferencias sexuales, me llevo a un doctor por que el tenia la idea de que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad, pero, el doctor no hizo nada mas que decirle que es in ignorante. También llamo a un sacerdote e intento llevarme con una psicóloga, por la misma razón. Paso el tiempo hasta que cumplí 18 y mi madre le pidió el divorcio. No pudo pedírselo antes ya que yo aun hubiera siguiendo siendo menor de edad y el tal vez quería quedarse conmigo. En fin, el caso es que mi padre firmo el divorcio, yo me quede con mi mama y después volvimos aquí"

Si Maléfica antes sintió odio hacia su padre por haberla descuidado aquella vez en la playa. Ahora tenia ganas de matarlo "así que todo fue por el ..."

"Así es, y de verdad lo siento, perdóname por dejarte de esa forma, yo ... " pero Aurora no pudo finalizar su oración. La castaña ya no lo soporto mas y tomo su brazo el cual jalo, enseguida rodeo su delgada cintura con el otro brazo y después estrello sus labios rojos con los delgados y rosados de la rubia Iniciando un ferviente beso mientras que al mismo tiempo batallaban por un dominio el cual Maléfica gano. Poco después se separaron.

"Eso quiere decir que ... ¿me perdonas?" pregunto agitada la oji-azul.

"Si ... " le sonrió la castaña pero después volvió a besar los labios a Aurora, esta vez era un beso lento. El cual enseguida, ahora la rubia comenzó a profundizar.

Maléfica se separo "no bestia, tengo que presentar una clase en unos minutos mas"

" ¡Que importa!, en este momento yo te necesito mas que todos esos alumnos " Aurora volvió a besarla rodeando el cuello de ella con sus manos para que no se escapara.

la mujer mayor se quedo quieta por unos segundos pero después empezó a corresponder el desesperado beso de la rubia. Sin dejar que sus bocas se separaran. Maléfica se comenzó a quitar su saco para después deshacerse de su camisa y Aurora se quito su blusa. Necesitaban quitarse algunas prendas para dejar de sentir ese calor asfixiante. Pero ahora rompieron el beso.

"Aun sigues siendo tan hermosa ... " dijo Aurora con la voz ronca por el deseo mirando el torso de Maléfica, mientras que mordía su propio labio inferior.

"Tu no te quedas atrás, bestia" su ex profesora le sonrió con lascividad.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Maléfica llevo a la oji-azul hacia el escritorio y la levanto para sentarla sobre este. Después ataco el lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordió suavemente lograndole sacar a la rubia un jadeo placentero. En seguida bajo hacia su cuello el cual igualmente mordió pero también lamió. Entonces ahora se puso a quitar el brasier de Aurora. Una vez echo, acerco su rostro hacia sus senos para después comenzar a lamer los pezones circularmente, mientras que bajaba una mano hacia las mayas negras que portaba la rubia, las bajo un poco al igual que su pantaleta para después quitar ambas prendas, en seguida acaricio su intimidad y después froto el clítoris con 2 dedos.

Aurora tomo el rostro de Maléfica para besarla consiguiendo ahogar en esos labios sus propios gemidos.

Su ex profesora, al sentir que ya la rubia estaba muy húmeda, dejo de hacer lo que hacia con sus dedos, se desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo junto con su boxer para después arrojarlos lejos. Su duro y dotado miembro quedo al descubierto. A continuación cargo a Aurora haciendo que enrollara las piernas al rededor de su cintura, la llevo contra el muro mas cercano y entonces metió de golpe su pene dentro de la vagina de la menor para penetrarla, pero a un ritmo pausado.

" ¡Ahhh! ... ¡mi dios! hazlo mas rápido, por favor mi amor ... aahh ..." gimió vuelta loca de placer Aurora y ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir mas.

"Ok" dijo Maléfica y obedeció a la oji-azul. Empezó a embestirla profunda y velozmente. Mantuvo por minutos el ritmo de sus caderas hasta que ...

"Bestia ... ya no aguanto mas ... " jadeo la mujer mayor en el oído de la rubia.

"Y-yo tampoco ... ¡mmhhh! ... soportare mas ... aahh ... vengámonos juntas" gimió fuertemente Aurora aferrándose a la espalda de la castaña.

Pocos minutos después, llenos de excitantes envestidas por parte de Maléfica y ella misma termino vaciando su blanca, espesa y caliente semilla en el interior de la rubia. Por parte de Aurora, todo le temblaba y hormigueaba hasta las rodillas.

Cuando ambas se recuperaron. La castaña bajo suavemente a la rubia al piso y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Entonces, decidió mandar al diablo su orgullo "te extrañe demasiado, bestia"

Aurora la abrazo "tu también me hiciste mucha falta y no sabes cuanto. Oh ... por cierto ya no he tomado pastillas anticonceptivas".

Su ex profesora hizo una cara de desconcierto.

"Perdóname Maléfica, fui una tonta lo se. Tal vez quede embarazada y tu tal vez no desees tener hijos ... "

"¿Yo cuando dije que no quería?" soltó Maléfica cortando las palabras de Aurora.

" ¿Quieres decir que te gustaría tener un bebe?"

"No puede ser tan malo ... ¿o si?"

La rubia sonrió y se acerco a ella para darle un pequeño pero amoroso beso en sus labios carnosos. Después se vistieron.

"Ahora Bestia, si deseas puedo darte las llaves de mi casa para que te quedes ahí hasta que salga de la escuela"

"Oh, sobre eso ... antes de venir aquí contigo, pase con la directora y ella me dijo que te sacara de aquí por que haz trabajado mucho por hoy y necesitas un descanso. ¿O piensas contradecir a la misma directora?".

"De echo, casi siempre la contradigo. Es divertido, pero, esta vez are la excepción. Vamos"

"Ah ... algo mas. Iremos a la casa de mi madre. Quiere conocerte"

Maléfica se sorprendió. Aurora al ver su cara, intento tranquilizar.

"No pasara nada mi amor, mira, yo ya le he hablado mucho de ti a mi mama. Cosas buenas claro y de echo, le agradaste"

"Pero tu madre sabe que ... " la castaña miro su propia entre pierna.

"No ... la verdad no, pero ella es muy 'open mind', así que no te dirá nada malo"

"Ok, entonces si he de morir, que sea pronto"

Aurora soltó una pequeña risa "no digas eso, ella en verdad te aceptara, bueno, vayamos. Pero antes, ahora que recuerdo ... ni si quiera somos novias ..."

"Oh, si es eso lo que te preocupa, entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia, bestia?"

"¡Pero por su puesto que si!" la oji-azul se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer mayor y cuando se separo de ella le dio tierno beso.

Maléfica tomo de la mano a Aurora y ambas salieron de la oficina. Caminaron rápido por los pasillos para que nadie las viera. Una vez fuera, se dirigieron hacia el auto de la castaña, lo abordaron y se fueron. La rubia le fue diciendo como llegar a la nueva casa de su mama. Poco después llegaron.

" Y ese auto bestia, ¿es de tu madre?" pregunto su ex profesora al ver un auto estacionado afuera del garage de la casa.

"No ese es de ... ¿Alex?. ¿Como fue que llego tan rápido?"

" ¿Quien es Alex?"

"Es el novio de mi madre, pero, se supone que en la cuidad donde yo estaba anteriormente, esta lejos"

"Quien sabe, bueno, hora de entrar"

Ambas se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada, Aurora toco la puerta y Leila abrió.

"Hola cariño" miro a su hija pero después fijo su mirada en la castaña "oh ... tu eres Maléfica, gusto en conocerte" le extendió una mano.

Maléfica solo se quedo mirando la mano de Leila, pero, entonces, Aurora le dio un codazo no muy fuerte en la espalda y termino estrechándole la mano "el gusto es mio, señora"

La madre sonrió "pero vamos, pasen"

Las 2 entraron y en cuanto llegaron a la sala, Aurora vio a Alex y entonces ...

"Oye Alex, ¿como le hiciste para llegar tan rápido aquí?" le pregunto la rubia.

"Pues, cuando ustedes se fueron a abordar el avión, yo rápidamente fui a solicitar mi cambio el cual para mi sorpresa me otorgaron muy rápido. En cuanto termine de hacer mis maletas vine al aeropuerto pero, me dijeron que ya no había vuelos comerciales, solo jet, aunque costaba mas, no me importo, yo lo que quería era llegar y como haz de saber, los jets son mas rápidos que los aviones comerciales"

"Wow ... entonces, esta bien. Por cierto, ella es mi novia. Maléfica"

El se acerco extendiendo también su mano "un placer conocerle"

La castaña no le dijo nada, simplemente opto por estrecharle la mano.

"Bueno" dijo Leila llamando la atención de todos "pasemos al comedor, la comida ya esta servida"

Aurora tomo de la mano a la castaña entrelazando sus dedos, llegaron al comedor y se sentaron juntas.

Leila quien ya se había sentado en una silla, miro por unos segundos la pareja de mujeres "chicas, ¿como se conocieron?, se que lo mas obvio es en la escuela, pero, me gustaría saber el momento exacto en el que todo sucedió"

Aurora sonrió "todo paso cuando yo fui a la dirección para saber en donde quedaba mi salón y cuando la directora me estaba explicando. Maléfica entro ..."

"Así es, aquella vez entre para darle la lista de los alumnos faltantes a la directora, pero cuando voltee a ver a Aurora, ella estaba tan embobada viéndome que hasta pensé que le escurriría la saliva" termino de decir la castaña.

" M-Maléfica, ¡no lo digas de esa forma!" la oji-azul se sentía avergonzada.

" ¿Que?. Es verdad"

"Ugh ... olvídalo"

Alex y Leila comenzaron a reírse un poco, pero después se calmaron.

"No te sientas mal Aurora, eso es normal" dijo el.

"Así es cariño, es normal sentirse en las nubes. O en tu caso. Babear cuando vez a la persona que amas" dijo Leila en un tono divertido.

" ¿Ahora todos están en mi contra o que?" soltó Aurora haciendo un puchero, pero en verdad no estaba molesta, ella sabia que era broma. Después recordó algo, así que saco su celular para escribir un mensaje el cual le iba a mandar a Maléfica, este decía _'oye mi amor, crees que ya sea conveniente decirles que tu eres ... ya sabes'_ termino y lo mando. Enseguida volteo a ver a la castaña quien ya se encontraba viendo su celular, entonces esta miro a la rubia asintiendo levemente.

Aurora suspiro "mama ... Alex. Hay algo que deben de saber ..."

Su madre la miro con confusión " ¿que cosa cariño?"

"Si Aurora, ¿que es?" pregunto el.

"Mi novia es ..."

"Soy intersexual" soltó Maléfica. Después de todo era algo que a ella le correspondía decir.

Alex y Leila se quedaron atónitos al principio pero después ... "esta bien" dijo su madre despreocupada.

" ¿Como que bien mama?, ¿no se pondrán histéricos?"

"Claro que no hija mía, no es nada de otro mundo"

Maléfica suspiro aliviada.

"Así es Aurora" dijo Alex "es algo mas común de lo que cualquiera piensa. Hasta los médicos dicen que 1 de cada 200 recién nacidos, nace con alguna alteración genital"

"Vaya ... ¿eso quiere decir que aceptan a mi novia?"

"Si hija. De echo, lo que tiene es bueno, se evitaran los tratamientos para tener hijos. Podrán hacerlo de manera normal. Por mi parte les digo que me gustaría tener nietos cuanto antes, ¿o no te gustaría tener bebes, hija?"

"Claro que si mama" Aurora volteo a ver a su ex profesora dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice, pero esta solo arqueo una ceja.

Tal vez. Quien sabe ... Leila muy ponto seria abuela.

"Maléfica" le hablo su suegra y la castaña volteo a verla "como tu amor fue y es tan inmenso como para haber esperado a mi hija por 2 largos años y puedo ver que haces a mi pequeña mas que feliz ... inmensa-super-hiper-mega feliz ... sin mas que decir. Bienvenida a la familia ... "

FIN.


End file.
